


Mouth Spray

by pretzelwaterfall_4



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/F, Fundraisers, Happy Ending, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelwaterfall_4/pseuds/pretzelwaterfall_4
Summary: Abby drags Clarke to a fundraiser and Clarke doesn't hate it as much as she usually does.





	Mouth Spray

**Author's Note:**

> Small drabble for the ducklings!  
> Thanks for reading and enjoy! :D
> 
> Happy Birthday to me!! :D Now accepting presents ($$$) hahaha

Clarke lets out an inaudible sigh as the head of cardiology finally leaves her alone, his eyes locked onto his next victim. She doesn't know why she keeps allowing her mother to drag her to these things. 

Sure, fundraising is good but having to be stuck in the event with rich, pompous, arrogant pricks is nearly unbearable. 

Her attention is caught by a beautiful woman, with long curly hair brushed over one naked shoulder, her black knee length dress hugging her form too well. 

The woman turns slightly, reaching for another chute of champagne, and Clarke sucks in a breath as she watches back muscles roll underneath tan skin. 

What confuses her though, is that the woman – goddess – seems to have mouth spray. Why would you spray your mouth as you drink champagne? 

The woman's eyes scan the crowd half-heartedly and Clarke's heart skips a bit when they land on her. She tries to pretend they don't light up when they see her before roaming the length of her body. 

She's glad she wore her dark blue shimmering dress that leaves just enough cleavage showing to toe the line of inappropriateness, as the tan goddess seems quite appreciative. 

Clarke quickly downs more of her champagne as the woman moves closer, stalking forward like a big cat closing in on prey. Clarke's temperature rises. 

The woman stops in front of her and tilts her head slightly giving her a dazzling smile. Clarke's heart speeds up and she can't help but to stare into the woman's eyes, greener, deeper than any she's ever seen. 

She has to bite her lip from blurting out if she can draw her. 

The woman's beautiful eyes are drawn to the action and Clarke's face slips into a smirk. 

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure of making your acquaintance before." 

"Yeah, I'm not usually one for coming to these things but my mom dragged me here," Clarke says, trying not to swoon over the woman's voice. 

"Well, I'm sorry you had to be dragged here but I certainly cannot complain as I feel very lucky your mother decided to do so," the woman comments, emerald eyes traveling lower, ghosting over her lips and neck before settling on what's exposed of her chest before locking eyes with her again. 

"I think I should assume so the way your eyes seem to roam." 

"I would apologize if my blatant staring was unwelcome, however, I do so think it is not." 

Clarke smiles at her way of speaking. 

She hums. "Perhaps." 

The woman smirks, holding out her hand. "I'm Lexa." 

"Clarke." She goes to grasp the outstretched hand. 

But before she can, Lexa takes Clarke's hand gently and brings it to her soft, pillowy lips to brush a kiss to her knuckles. 

Clarke would make a joke about what century they are in had she not been swooning. 

She doesn't usually go for this type of flirtation as it's more of a pickup line type of situation but even though there is mischievous dancing around in green depths, Clarke knows the tan goddess with a sharp jawline and – geez look at her biceps – cute little ears, is being genuine. 

Clarke's blue eyes trail over Lexa's clearly athletic form and images of Lexa picking her up and pinning her against the nearest wall flash through her mind. 

Lexa smirks at her like she knows exactly what was running through her head. 

Clarke's fingers itch to immortalize it on a canvas. 

They continue to speak for some time until Clarke brings up one of the things that brought her attention to the woman and peaked her curiosity in the first place. 

"So." 

Lexa looks at her, a small smile tugging at her lips as she tilts her head to the side adorably in question. 

How someone can be adorable like a puppy but also the goddess of sex appeal, the blonde will never know. 

"Yes, Clarke?" 

God, she could listen to Lexa say her name like that forever. 

"Why do you have mouth spray? It's kind of a weird taste to mix with champagne, isn't it?" 

"Indeed, you would be correct, Clarke," she smirks, like she knows something Clarke doesn't. "It is to get the taste of ass out of my mouth." 

Lexa winks, excuses herself, and then is off fast enough that Clarke's head spins. 

 _'What does that even mean?'_  Clarke wonders, sipping her champagne. 

About 20 minutes later, Clarke catches sight of Lexa, speaking with someone who definitely looks like the kind of person that would need to be schmoozed. Lexa is smiling and they shake hands before the man walks off. 

Lexa turns slightly, as if sensing her eyes on her and without breaking eye contact, Lexa takes out her mouth spray and sprits a little into her mouth and winks. 

Clarke, who chose the worst moment to drink, spits out her champagne and chokes while Lexa smirks at her. 

 

That night, Clarke finds out that Lexa is definitely strong enough to pick her up and hold her against the wall. 

 

6 months later Clarke smiles as she finishes her painting of her girlfriend from when they first met. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :) Feel free to comment :)


End file.
